This Is My Story
by lovelymonster3
Summary: Hey everyone, my name is Lucy. I'm gonna tell you the story of how the biggest nerd at Fairy Tail High ended up with the most popular guy at Fairy Tail High. I hope we become clost to each other during this time period. Oh, I forgot to mention this is my story. NALU


"Lucy, get up!" Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia screamed from bottom of the steps. I groaned, I hated getting up early for school, hey, I don't even like going to school. The only reason I go is to see the beautiful, angelic face of, Natsu Dragneel. Who sadly was dating that whore, Lisanna Strauss that slept with practically slept with every guy in school. But poor Natsu seemed oblivious to this. If it was not for her dad telling her to get her ass up, she would of been at this moment thinking about why Natsu should be with her instead of Lisanna.

"I'm coming Dad, stop screaming. What're you trying to do? Give me a headache first thing in the morning?" I screamed back as I crawled out of bed. I did my usual stretch before heading over to my closet and grabbing some underwear, an oversized blue sweater, black pair of tight fitting jeans and hurried into the bathroom to bathe, clothe, brush my teeth, and wash my face. After heading to the bathroom, I ran down the steps into the dining area. "Morning Mom, Dad" I said before I proceeded to stuff my face with breakfast. "Morning Hun," they replied.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late for school." I said after drowning the rest of my orange juice. Slipping my silky-sock covered feet into my black combat boots before I ran out the door with my lunch bag and book bag. Yelling a quick 'Bye, love ya!' before running out the door. Not long after I start running, I tripped over air. "Owwie." I said as I moaned in pain, before getting up and started on my way to school again.

Heartfilia Residence

"What are we going to do with her?" Layla, Lucy's mom said with a smile gracing her lips after hearing the fall. "Don't know,cloak her in bubble wrap" Jude said with a simile. Making Layla's simile widen as she told her husband that wasn't even funny. Making her husband laugh as he said, "If it's not funny, then why are you cheesing so hard?" Jude laughed. Layla rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jude."

Back to Lucy

I huffed for breath after I ran into the classroom shouting "I'm here, I'm here!" just has the teacher called my name. "Just in time." I whispered to myself as I headed to my seat in the back. As I headed to my seat, some wise guy decided it would be funny to trip me but to my surprise a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist to pull me up. "T-thank you" I stuttered as I saw who the arms belonged to my crush, ladies and gentlemen Mr. Natsu Dragneel.

"Lisanna, why did you do that." "Because, it was funny baby." Natsu let out a sigh at her answer before turning to me before saying "Tell you what why don't you sit with us and our friends at lunch time." Natsu said with a big grin on his face. "Okay." I said. "Good." said with his million dollar smile on his face. "But Natsu that nerd can't sit with us at lunch." I mentally groaned to myself, there goes sitting at the popular table. Curse that bitch. Did she think I was going to steal him away from her I mean I could totally steal him if it wasn't for my reputation at school as the school's nerd which I totally am. I wish I could be popular but I don't want my grades to fall. I sighed as the teacher told us to sit down and settle down. I headed to my sit thinking about sitting with my beloved Natsu at lunch. Ahhhh, would these four periods hurry up. So, I could sit with my beloved Natsu at lunch ohh and his friends at their table.

Lunch time

Yes, its finally lunch time. I could finally sit with my beloved at his lunch table. "Wow" I yelled as I fell causing every single person in the cafeteria to look at me. "Hey, over here Lucy over here. "Coming." I squealed as I ran over to his table and I kinda tripped over thin air how embarrassing I thought as I got up to go over to Natsu's table. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I spoke nervously. "Nice to meet you Heartfilia-san." a blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his face. "It's nice to meet you too Fernandes-san." I said. "How do you know my name?" Jellal questioned me me. "Everyone knows you guys name." I spoke with a trembling voice. "Why?" ask the redhead know as Erza Scarlet the student council president. Natsu growled out in a low voice "Leave Luce alone she's my guest and I won't have you bothering her." Is it wrong that the way he said mines is turned me on. Oh, my poor Natsu if only you know how I just stripped you down in my mind.

Other than that the rest of lunch and the school day went rather quickly. I couldn't wait to see my beloved at school the next day I thought as I swooned over him. I let out a happy sigh as I screamed "I'm home." to my parents and was greeted with the usual "Welcome home." as I raced upstairs to do my homework. You know what they say 'work before play'.

"Done." I breathed as I put my homework in my bookbag. I grabbed a pair of under clothes and my pink pajamas with red dragons on it breathing fire. After I spent forty minutes washing my body from the sweat and dirty I gathered on my body I slipped on white cotton socks and my pink slippers and headed off to go eat dinner but not before I slipped down the steps after everyone was done eating we headed off to bed saying a quick good night before slipping of into a soundless sleep.


End file.
